Getting His Life Back
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated. But at great sacrifice to Harry. Harry comes back to Hogwarts to teach DADA. will be rated M to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Getting His Life Back

OK have changed Chapter 1 a bit even though I said I wouldn't. I hope to have chapter 2 done soon.

Getting His Life Back

Chapter 1

A young man named Harry Potter walked up the front steps to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was joining the staff as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. A woman, whom he recognized as his former Head of House Professor Minerva McGonagall, was waiting for him. She smiled as he came closer. She looked him over, and frowned as she noticed his cane.

About four weeks earlier, Voldemort had been defeated, but at great cost to Harry. He had received too many injuries during the final battle. He had spent the past four weeks in St. Mungo's recovering from the injuries he sustained. But, unfortunately, the injuries could not all be healed.

Minerva McGonagall looked back to his face and smiled, "How are you doing Harry?" Most of the staff had been on a first name basis with him since he graduated out of Hogwarts.

"I'm doing well, Minerva." Harry gave a small smile.

Minerva raised her eyebrows a little, "How is your leg doing? Why couldn't it be properly healed?"

Harry grimaced a little, "There was some nerve damage near my lower back and hip. My sciatic nerve is messed up beyond repair and can't completely heal. My bones in left leg were broke in so many places that it couldn't be completely healed unless they removed it and regrew it. Even then it wouldn't be able to work properly because of the nerve damage. I do my physical therapy twice a day, and I take pain potions when I need them. I also have to use a cane or wheelchair for long distances."

Minerva looked at him for a moment, seeming to search if he was truly okay. She then nodded. "The Headmaster and rest of the staff are waiting. We should head up there."

Harry nodded, and they made there way to the staff room. Harry was having some trouble keeping up with his former Head of House because of his leg, so when Minerva noticed this she slowed down a little. Once they arrived at the staff room she went to open the door, but Harry stopped her from doing so.

"I can get this Minerva, thanks." Minerva looked at him searchingly again, frowned a little and nodded. Harry opened the door and went in after Minerva.

The rest of the staff looked up as they stepped in. They were quite surprised to see Harry with a cane, but no one said anything. They looked at him and said their hellos. All, except one, Severus Snape. Severus stood in the corner of the room and watched. After all of the hand shaking, hello's, and hugs were over with; every one sat down in there respective seats. Harry found an empty seat near the end, across from Severus. Albus Dumbledore sat in the head of the table, and looked at his staff, but his eyes lingered on Harry a moment longer than the rest.

Albus decided to start the meeting, "Good afternoon everyone! I hope things have been going well! First off, I wanted to welcome Harry to the staff. He is joining us for the year, hopefully longer, as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Welcome Harry!

Harry just smiled slightly and nodded his face a little pink from blushing.

"The start of term is in a few weeks. Some students will be arriving by portkey, and Floo, due to Voldemort's demise and the free deatheaters. I would like for Hagrid, and Sprout to be at the Hogwarts Express drop off, to see the student's safely back to Hogwarts. The History of Magic room has been set up for those who are portkeying in, would Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch see that things go well in there, and direct the student's to the Great Hall?" Both Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick nodded.

"And I would like Severus and Harry to oversee and direct the student's that arrive by Floo to the Great Hall." Albus looked at both Severus and Harry, who both nodded their agreement.

"Next, on the agenda are the lesson plans. I would like them no later than tomorrow after noon. Okay, the meeting is concluded then. Harry, could I speak with you a moment?"

Harry nodded, and gingerly got up, and made his way to the corner of the room to speak with Albus. "Albus, it's good to see you! Things seem to be going well."

"It is good to see you too, my boy! Things are well! How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing well, Albus." Harry said.

"I am pleased to hear that! Now, the reason I called you over here is to inform you as to where your rooms are. They are in the Dungeons. I thought it might be a little easier for you. Your floo is connected to Poppy, in the infirmary, Severus' rooms, my office, your class room, and office should you need anything. I asked Severus to show you to your rooms."

Harry smiled slightly, "Thank you, Albus, but I don't need a connection to the infirmary. I can manage for the most part though I might think about getting an assistant to help when I can't move around that well."

Albus frowned slightly, "I know, my boy. I just want you have access if you need it. I'll start looking for an assistant now if you would like." Albus then smiled as Severus came near. "Severus, my boy!"

Severus nodded, "Hello Albus."

"Well, I'll leave you two. Should you need anything, Harry, don't hesitate to reach me. Again I'll start looking for that assistant for you." Harry nodded, and Albus patted him on the shoulder and walked off to talk to the other members of the staff.

"Well, Mr. Potter, are you ready to head to your rooms?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am. Thank you Professor."

Severus looked searchingly at him for a moment, then nodded, and led the way out the door. He paused at the door to hold it open for Harry, and then walked ahead of him. Severus kept at a rather fast pace and it was too fast for Harry to keep up. "Professor, could you please slow down?" Severus paused, then nodded, and slowed his pace. He began to observe Harry's movements, and noted that Harry seemed a little tired. After arriving in the Dungeons, Severus led Harry to his rooms. "These are your rooms Mr. Potter. Should you need anything, my rooms are not far away. And you can reach me though the floo. Your belongings have already been placed in your rooms, and you'll need to choose a password for your portrait."

Harry nodded, and looked at the portrait. It had a panther with the scenery of a snow covered forest. He thought this amazing because one of his favorite animals was a panther. He found them very interesting.

He then looked back at Severus. "Thank you Professor."

Severus looked at him a moment, then nodded. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"Good afternoon, Professor." Harry watched as Severus tuned to go to his rooms. Harry decided the password for his portrait should be 'You'll think of Me', because he loved that song by Keith Urban. (I love that song also.) Then Harry went into his rooms. Once inside, he was surprised how large they were. There was a hallway, which were he was standing. As he made his way further in the rooms, he found a kitchen off to the right, with a dining room just through a doorway on the other side of the kitchen. A bathroom next to the kitchen. On the left was the living room, and there were three doors from there that led to four other rooms. One room was his bed room it had a door that went to a private bathroom. Two were guest rooms.

He headed to his bedroom and found his luggage there. So, he began unpacking. He put his books in the living room on the book shelf; he placed his clothes in their right place; either folded in the dresser or Hanging in the closet. He placed pictures on the dresser in his room, and on the mantle in the living room. Pictures of his Hogwarts days, of days at the Burrow. And pictures taken of him, Ron, and Hermione during a picnic one warm afternoon during Hogwarts. They had gotten into a food fight, so you could see them all laughing with food covering them. There were a few pictures of him and Draco after they called a truce. The last picture he reached was one of him and Severus, when they had been dating. He and Severus were smiling in the picture. They had both been reading, but unknowingly to them, they had both played the same prank on each other. Harry had come up with a prank, to prank Severus. The ink in the book was going to squirt on Severus when he opened the book. Well, Severus had found the piece of paper he had written it on, and decided to prank Harry with his own prank before Harry got the chance to do it to him. Well, they both sat down to read, and opened their books, and both were squirted. They both looked at one another, and started laughing. Ron had taken the picture as this happened.

Harry began putting his crutches, his wheelchair, and his other PT (Physical Therapy) equipment away in his second guest room that he made into his PT room. He still had to use his crutches and wheelchair every once and a while. When he finished putting away his things, Harry noticed that it was almost time for supper, so he made his way to the Great Hall.

PT- Physical Therapy

The sciaticnerve is a large nerve that starts in the lower back and runs through the buttock and down the lower limb. It is the longest and widest single nerve in the body. The sciatic supplies nearly the whole of the skin of the leg, the muscles of the back of the thigh, and those of the leg and foot.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I just adopted and edited this story.

AN: Hi I'm Serena or as my friends and family call me Rena, and I just adopted this fic. I have went through and made a couple of changes. I adopted this story so please bear with me while I try to incorporate what I will add to what has been started. I will also use Medical Terminology or abbreviation, so I will put the term and the meaning behind the term or abbreviation; I will also put it at the end of the fic, too. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Please enjoy and review.

Rena


	2. Chapter 2

Getting His Life Back

Chapter 2

Harry arrived at the Great Hall about 10 minutes later. Most of the staff were already present and seated at the staff table. Severus Snape was the only member that had not yet arrived. Harry made his way over to the table, and sat next to Minerva. The staff members smiled at him, and greeted him with 'Hi' and 'Hello'. A few minutes after everyone tucked in, Severus walked in, and sat in his seat a few places away from Harry. There were many colorful dishes, and double chocolate cake for desert. It was so rich in chocolate, that Harry couldn't eat but a few bites. But he enjoyed it nonetheless. He didn't eat much of his supper either. Which concerned the staff members who were paying attention to his eating habits.

"Is that all your going to eat, Harry?" Minerva asked.

Harry looked over at her and smiled, "Yes, Minerva, I'm not really too hungry.

"Well, if you do get hungry later, call for a house elf, and they will accommodate you." Albus said.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I will do that if I happen to get hungry, Albus. Thank you."

Severus was paying attention to the conversation, and was also concerned with how little Harry had eaten. But kept his concerns to himself. 'Its probably the fact that he just got out of Hospital, and hasn't quite gained his appetite,' he thought to himself. After more discussion of the up coming school year, the staff members started heading off to their respective rooms. Harry finished his discussion of Muggle Egyptian history with Professor Flitwick, and bid good night to every one and went to his rooms.

Once Harry made it t his rooms he went to shower. He dressed in a T- Shirt, and sweat pants, and went into his living room to read for a while. He read for about 30 minutes before his left leg started acting up. He still gets pains from the injuries he received during the final battle. The nerves never healed quite right, and he had no feeling from his ankle down. He had to wear a brace for his ankle, but sometimes his nerves would become aggravated until they became quite painful. 'The pain relief potion must be wearing off,' he thought. He decided to go to bed, and see if that would help any. Once he got into bed, he realized how tired he really was. And fell asleep soon after.  
A few hours later, a nightmare began.

Nightmare

_He'd been missing for one week. He had been kidnapped from Hogwarts grounds near the lake by some Death Eaters who managed to sneak onto Hogwarts grounds. His wand was taken from him through the 'Expelliarmus' spell. They then 'Petrificus Totalus' him, so that he couldn't try to get his wand back or escape. They portkeyed Harry to a building then they put him in a room. He spent one week there, before the Order located him, rescued him, and returned his wand to him. He refused to go to St. Mungo's or Hogwart's infirmary insisted on finishing Voldemort off first. Everyone tried to tell him to wait, but he felt that now was as good a time as any. Severus stopped him before he could leave the building.  
"I have to go Severus." Harry said.  
Severus looked at him, and said he should get healed before anything. His right foot had a few broken bones, but he was able to walk; and his right arm was fractured.  
"Severus, now is the time. I have to do this." Harry pleaded. Severus nodded and stepped away, so Harry could leave. Harry and Voldemort fought a large battle. Finally he was able to Avada Kedavra Voldemort, and collapsed from exhaustion. A few minutes later his wand was Accio'd away, and the Death Eaters beat him, and cursed him till the Order stopped them._

Harry awoke sweating, and breathing hard. He had this dream almost every night since he woke up in St. Mungo's. He knew he wouldn't get any more sleep for a while, so he decided to read some more. He fell asleep on his couch with the book in his lap a few hours later.

The rest of the week went in a similar routine. He was exhausted, and the staff members started noticing. They were all concerned. His leg was getting worse, and he knew he'd need to get some Pain Relief potion. One night, after dinner, he was headed to his rooms, when Severus stopped him. "Mr. Potter, are you okay?"

Harry winced a little. Then looked over at Severus. "Actually, Severus, could I get some Pain Relief potion?"

Severus looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Follow me." Harry followed him to his rooms. Once at the portrait hole, Severus said the password, and led Harry to the living room. He then went to his lab, got the Pain Relief potion, and came back into the living room to find Harry on the couch with his cane next to him. Severus, cleared his throat, so not to startle Harry, and then handed the potion to him. He then set several more vials of the potion on the table for Harry to take with him. Harry downed the potion in a few gulps. Severus watched as a look of relief made its way on Harry's face. Harry leaned his head back to rest a moment. Severus watched him, and realized Harry was even more tired than he previously thought. "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep Mr. Potter?"

Harry lifted his head to look at Severus, "Please, call me Harry. Since about third year, actually." Severus could only nod because he was stunned for a moment, but realized that was the year Harry met his Godfather, Sirius, and worried about him constantly. Then, in fourth year, the Dark Lord was reborn, while Harry watched, and in fifth year, Harry watched his Godfather die. Sixth, seventh, and a year after, Harry had worked on defeating Voldemort, by preparing himself in DADA and other subject that he thought was important. Harry even learned Muggle Defense strategies and self-defense fighting techniques that were very useful. Harry had gotten really into knives, though. Even started collecting them. He also learned wandless magic. They had started working together in sixth year, so Harry could learn potions that were not in the school curriculum. They fought a lot during that time, but eventually, became friends, and later started dating, once Harry was out of school. They broke up after a fight, when Harry told him to stop spying for the light. Harry had been getting the feeling, through his scar, that Voldemort was suspecting Severus as a spy. Severus refused to stop, and Harry left. A month later, Severus was tortured through the Crucio curse many times, before he was able to portkey with his emergency portkey. And after three days of being in the care of Poppy Pomfrey, he was released, and wishing he had listened to Harry when he tried to get him to stop.

Severus, stopped his musings and looked back at Harry. He then got up, walked into the lab again, got some Dreamless Sleep potion, came back out, picked up the rest of the Pain Potion, and helped Harry up, and told him to follow him. Severus went with Harry to his rooms. Harry said the password, and they walked inside. Once inside, Severus told him to get ready for bed. Harry gave him a look, clearly saying, 'Who are you to order me around?' "Harry, you need some rest. Get ready for bed, take the Dreamless Sleep, and get some rest."

Harry looked at him and nodded. "Okay, thank you, Professor Snape. Good night."

Severus nodded, "I'm putting these in your rooms." Harry nodded to show he hear him. Severus placed the potions on Harry's night table, and left the rooms.

After changing clothes, Harry went to his room, got into bed, and downed the Dreamless Sleep potion. He fell asleep within minutes of taking the potion, and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next morning, Severus made his way to the Great Hall. Harry had not shown up for breakfast, and the staff began wondering where he may be. Minerva then asked, "Severus, have you seen Harry? He hasn't been to breakfast at all."

Severus looked up, "Yes, Minerva. I gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion, and I believe he should sleep for a few more hours."

"Is he okay?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, Hagrid. I believe so, he just seemed tired." Severus replied. Albus' eyes were twinkling madly.

A few hours later, Harry woke up, feeling much better. He was still tired, but not nearly as bad. He laid there for a while, before getting up and dressing. He called for Dobby.

"It is so good to see you, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said excitedly.

"Hello Dobby! How are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Dobby, is doing good, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby said.

Harry smiled, "Well, I am glad to hear that, Dobby."

Dobby nodded and smiled, "What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?"

"I would like some lunch, if its not too much trouble, Dobby."

Dobby smiled wider, "No problem at all Harry Potter sir! I will be right back!" He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared with a pop. And reappeared a minute later. "Here you go Harry Potter!"

"Thank you, Dobby! This is great!" There was a bacon sandwich with tomato slices, pumpkin juice, and a chocolate frog for desert.

"Your welcome, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will see you later! Call Dobby if you need anything!" Harry nodded, and Dobby disappeared. Harry set to eating his breakfast/lunch.

About a half hour later, Severus, knocked on the portrait. Harry waved his hand, and the portrait opened. Severus walked in, and Harry waved his hand, and it closed behind Severus. Severus jumped. "Must you do that?"

Harry just gave a smile, "Yes."

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Much better, thank you Professor." Harry replied.

Severus was starting to get annoyed with being called Professor by a colleague. "Mr. Potter, could you stop calling me professor? We are colleague's now, and you are not my student."

Harry looked at him, "No."

"Mr. Potter, I must..."

"No, Professor."

"Potter!"

"Snape."

"Harry!"

"Look, Severus, I told you. If you insist on calling me Potter, then you will be called Snape or Professor."

Severus looked at him and nodded. "The student's arrive tomorrow."

Harry nodded.

Severus continued. "Hermione and Ron will be arriving some time this week."

Harry nodded. "How are they?"

"They are well."

"That's good."

Severus nodded, "Yes, well, I'll see you later."

Harry nodded.

The next night went well. Many student's arrived. The first years were sorted, and Harry was introduced as the DADA teacher. The feast went well. Harry was still not eating as much as everyone would have liked, but he was eating more that he had been.

Classes were going well. Harry had lots of his student's homework to grade. He had lots of work for the weekend because of all the papers to grade.

Hermione and Ron arrived the weekend after school started. They all sat in Harry's dinning room, and ate. They had a nice evening.

"So, Harry, how are classes going?" Hermione asked.

"Very well. Busy." Harry replied.

"So, are you only teaching this one year? Albus is hoping you'll stay longer." Ron said.

Harry looked over at him, "Yes, Ron. One year. That's it."

There was then a knock at the entrance portrait. Ron said he'd get it. Once he answered the door, he saw Severus standing there. "Oh, hi Severus! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well Ron. I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Severus asked.

Harry came over. "No, come on in and join us if you would like, Severus."

"I don't want to..." Severus started, but Harry interrupted.

"Severus, you are not imposing."

"Are you..."

"Yes."

Severus nodded, then joined everyone, as they made there way to the living room.

"Have you eaten Severus?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Thank you anyway." Harry nodded and smiled a little. They all sat down.

Hermione decided to start a topic. "So, if you're only staying one year, Harry. What are your plans after you leave then?" Ron and Severus were quite interested in the answer as well.

"Well, while I was still in Hogwarts, Remus decided to take me around to search for a house for after Voldemort was defeated. Kind of a means to an end. To give me something to look forward to, I guess." (A.N. Remus died during the final battle in my story. Sorry to all the Remus fans.)

Ron then asked, "What is the house like?"

Harry thought a moment. It had been years since he'd been there. "It is on a small island, and the house is quite large. There is an ocean that you look out on, and it seems to go on for miles and miles. Its in a very open area. Its quite beautiful. I loved it when I saw it."

"That sounds nice." Hermione said.

"It is." Harry replied.

Hermione ventured to ask, "So, what injuries did you receive exactly? Why couldn't your leg be healed?"

Harry thought for a moment. "My right arm was shattered, both of my legs had fractures all over, my left femur was broken, my right and left feet were shattered, my right ankle was broken, and my back was injured in two places. The reason my ankle couldn't be healed was because of nerve damage."

"Will it ever completely heal?" Ron asked.

"In the Muggle world, there would have been a two year window for the nerves to heal. But because things were healed by magic, and potions, the process was sped up. So, everything is healed as much as it can be, for the moment." Harry replied.

They talked for many hours, about many things. It was quite late when Ron and Hermione left. Both promising to return for a visit soon. And telling him to visit the Burrow. Severus left soon after. And Harry went to bed.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I just adopted and edited this story.

Thank you to Daughter of Darkness777 for being the first to review.

Also I want to think Shortnsweet057 for the suggestion of putting the AN at the end of the chapter. I will start doing that to all my fics for now own. I was reading my reviews for this fic, and I just want to say thank you for pointing out the mistakes that I left. I am sorry that I rushed in posting the chapters without going over them the usually 100th time, but I am going over them now and making sure that I have changed everything and adding some of me in each chapter. I hope to be spending more time updating each of my works and adding at least 2 more in the near future. I hope that you will continue to read this fic and my other fics and give me ideas for them (especially the Killing Club).

Questions: Should Harry get a pet? If so, what kind? The next chapter will have some of Fudge in it. I will try to make the chapters a little longer. If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to share them. I am very open-minded about other's ideas. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match to light a non-scented candle because they are the best to roast marshmellows over. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Please enjoy and review.

Rena


	3. Chapter 3

Getting His Life Back

Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by fast. Harry was not having nightmares as much, but they were still too often. Harry's appetite was getting better. Classes were going well. Things were in a nice routine. Hermione and Ron came by once a week at least. Severus continued to give Harry one Dreamless Sleep potion a week for him to use at his desecration along with several pain potions. So Harry wasn't having too many problems with his leg. Harry started going on a broom for fun again. He had made a strap to hold his injured ankle, so he could fly. He enjoyed flying again and would go out to the Quidditch pitch when no one was there. He also began helping Hagrid with some of the animals. Hagrid had a few types of snakes, and Harry enjoyed taking care of them. He loved taking care of this mini- boa, that was currently pregnant with many eggs. Her name was Terri. Hagrid had told him he could keep one of the babies when they hatched from the eggs. He was very excited for this to happen. The other staff members were enjoying having him on staff with them. Most of the student's enjoyed his classes. So he was quite happy with how things were going.

It was in the middle of November when they received an unwelcome guest. Cornelius Fudge wanted to speak to Harry. Harry was not looking forward to this visit. Harry made his way up to Albus' office. He knocked on the door, and Albus beckoned him in. Fudge was sitting in the chair in front of Albus' desk, he stood as Harry closed the door.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Fudge said, while extending his hand to be shook.

Harry just stood there, looked at his and, and looked back up, with his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you want Fudge?"

Fudge gave an affronted look. "Now see here! I am..." But Harry never gave him the chance to finish.

"The Minster of Magic. I couldn't care less. What do you want? We finished our business last summer."

"I came to tell you that your task force was killed last night because of your negligence of teaching them!" Fudge said. (A.N. Harry taught some Aurors for a special team for dealing with Dark Creatures, and Death Eaters).

Harry looked at him shocked. "You sent them on a mission! I told you they needed more training!"

"Well you should have trained them better, and quicker!" Fudge said. Getting red in the face.

"I told you Fudge! They weren't ready! They needed more time! You! Should! Have! NEVER! Ordered! Them! On! A! Mission!" Harry yelled.

"Don't call me Fudge! I am the Minister of Magic! And should be treated with respect!" Fudge yelled.

Harry looked at him a moment, then replied in a deadly calm voice, "Fudge! I don't respect you! You have given me no reason to respect you. I will not call you Minister or Mr. for that matter."

"I'm warning you now!" Fudge said.

Harry just gave him a 'your crazy look.' "What are you going to do? Sick your dogs (His two goons with him) on me? You are NOT my boss. Threatening me will not work.

"I also wanted to confirm the Dark Lords demise." Fudge said changing topic.

Harry looked at him a moment. "We discussed that already. There were witnesses, including many of your top Aurors."

"There was no body. What if his soul escaped again?" Fudge argued.

"I knew the spells to make sure his soul did NOT escape again! I made sure I used several of them. There was no body, because it turned to ash."

"Well, well, wh..." Fudge stuttered trying to come up with another point.

"Look, if you can't take care of your own messes, its not my problem. Good day, Fudge. Headmaster." Harry walked out of the room.

Fudge looked back at Dumbledore. "Are you just going to let him do that? He should respect the Minister of Magic!"

Dumbledore looked livid. "Cornelius! Harry has NO reason to respect you! He defeated Voldemort! You never even gave him a thank you! He sacrificed almost EVERYTHING for us! He could have distroyed your career! But he didn't! He could have ruined you, but he didn't! Don't blame him for the death's of the Special Auror Squad! That was your doing _Minister_ (said sarcastically). How dare you come here and insult him! Get out of here! Personally, I think he should have gotten you out of office! Get out now!"

Fudge started stuttering again. He was beat red.

"GET OUT" Dumbledore roared. Fudge left without a word.

Harry had gone down the stairs and strait to his rooms. Once inside he went into the guest rooms that he had changed into a physical therapy (A.N. PT) and training room. He had several knifed he collected along the walls, and a punching bag in the middle, as well as different items for is PT. He changed clothes to sweat pants, and a blue T- Shirt; and went to the punching bag and started punching it.

Dumbledore had the weekly meeting with the staff that evening. Everyone except Harry was there.

"Where is Harry, Albus?" Minerva asked.

Albus looked up sadly, "Cornelius showed up for an impromptu meeting with Harry just before the staff meeting. The Special Auror's Squad was sent out on a mission to capture some rogue Death Eaters. They didn't make it. Cornelius was tying to blame Harry."

The staff started talking at once, so Albus raised his hand to quiet everyone.

"But it wasn't Harry's fault!" Severus said irritatedly.

"Yes, I know Severus. And I had a 'talk' with him after Harry left."

"Where is Harry now?" Minerva asked.

Albus looked at her, "In his rooms. I believe using the muggle punching bag."

The rest of the meeting went well. Severus made his way to Harry's rooms. Once he arrived there, he used the password Harry had given him the month before, he found Harry still in the exercise room. "Harry?"

Harry looked over. He had tears in his eyes. Severus came closer. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"No. Fudge sent them out to die! He knew they weren't ready!"

"I know, Harry. And he never should have tried blamed you." Severus said trying to calm Harry.

Harry just stayed quiet. "Come on, Harry. Go to bed, get some rest. We'll talk about this later." Harry just nodded and went off to his room. Just as Severus started to leave Harry quitely asked, "Would you stay with me for a litlle while." Severus nodded and laid down next to Harry. They both fell a sleep in each ohters arms.

When Severus and Harry woke the next morning had that talk about Fudge. Which wasn't a very pleasant topic to discuss first thing in the morning. The Daily Prophet had an article on the deaths of the Special Aurors Squad, but it had little mention of Harry in it, other than he was the one to train the Aurors. Harry never saw the article because the staff never showed it to him, and he never asked. Hermione and Ron were coming for another visit that evening. Harry was looking forward to seeing his friends.

Hermione and Ron stumbled through Severus' fireplace. "Hello Severus!" Said Ron.

"Hello Ron, Hermione. How are things?" Severus replied as he came in the room to meet his visitors.

"Great! Work is well. The family is doing well. How is Harry doing? We read the article that was in the paper." Hermione said as she brushed her self off.

Severus thought a moment. "Fudge showed up the night before the article was in the Daily Prophet. He accused Harry of not training the Aurors properly, and was accusing him that The Dark Lord is not really dead. Harry went to his room for the rest of the night and missed a staff meeting. I went to his room after the meeting about found him close to tears in his exercise room. I sent him off to bed and stayed with him. We talked the next day. He never saw the article though. He never even asked about it. He's been well since though. He still goes to Hagrid's. He is pretty excited about the snake, the one that had laid eggs a few days ago.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Oh, Harry. Minister Fudge is never going to give him a break, is he?"

Ron spoke before Severus could reply. "Fudge has never even thanked Harry for defeating Vold- Vol- Voldemort." Ron stuttered.

Hermione smirked. "Still having trouble saying Voldemort, Honey?"

Severus interrupted before Ron could reply. "No, Fudge the idiot, has not thanked Harry. Formally, or informally. Well, we had better head to Harry's rooms."

They arrived at Harry's rooms shortly. Severus let them in after saying the password. They found Harry in the kitchen, getting some snacks.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hi guys!"

They all smiled back. "Hi Harry!" Ron said.

"Do any of you want some snacks?" Harry asked. He had a plate full of all sorts of Muggle cookies and another plate of carrot sticks, and celery sticks with the choice of Peanut Butter or Ranch Dressing on the side. (A.N. Both are my favorite types of snacks!)

Ron and Hermione both agreed. Hermione, Severus, and Ron carried the food and drinks to the living room since Harry fixed the refreshments. They had a nice evening, talking about work, Quidditch, family, the snake that Hagrid had, and Muggle foods. Ron got very interested because of the types of snacks they were having. A few hours later Ron and Hermione both left. But they made Harry promise to go to the Burrow for Christmas. They made Severus promise too, but it took a while to get him to agree.

Over the next several weeks Harry did his Christmas shopping. He enjoyed being out of Hogwarts for a while. He finished all his Christmas shopping in about four hours.

Christmas, every one went to the Burrow. There were lots of people there. Harry was nervous. He hadn't seen most of them in quite a while. He went up to the front door, and found it open so went in with Severus right behind him.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I just adopted and edited this story.

I have a vote for a Doggie. He still has Hedwig, but I think another pet or 2 would be nice. I have decided that the beach house will be on a small island in North Carolina since that is where I live and I know about some of the places there. I want to thank everyone for your reviews. If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to share them. I am very open-minded about other's ideas. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match to light a non-scented candle because they are the best to roast marshmellows over. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Please enjoy and review.

Rena


	4. Chapter 4

Getting His Life Back

Chapter 4

Once inside, they realized the house was packed. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all there of course. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Draco Malfoy were also there. (Draco Malfoy had befriended most of Harry's friends during the last years at Hogwarts). Fred and George noticed Harry and Severus come into the house.

"Merry Christmas Harry, Severus!" One of them said. Harry and Severus both bid them Marry Christmas.

"Our joke shop is going well! Sales are getting larger because its Christmas. Lots of people are coming to get stuff. We're even opening another shop!" The other twin said proudly.

"That's great!" Harry said. By that time Molly, and Arthur noticed their newest arrivals.

"Harry, Severus! Merry Christmas! How are you both?" Molly said, coming close to give them both hugs. Severus was a bit uncomfortable with being hugged, but he didn't say anything.

Severus answered, "We're doing well, Molly. How are you both doing?"

Molly smiled, "We're doing well, Severus!"

"So, Harry when are you and Professor Snape going to get back together?" Ginny asked. Harry turned red and muttered that he didn't know if Severus wanted to get back together or not.

Thankfully, Hermione changed the topic. "How are classes going this year?" She asked.

"My Classes are going very well, thank you." Harry said.

"My classes aren't that bad either. I think that with things being more relaxed there tend to be few explosion." Severus said.They talked for another 30 minutes and then ate a wonderful Christmas meal. The meal consistaed of Turkey and Ham for the meats, and the sides were Greenbeans, Potato Salad, Deviled Eggs, Candied Yams, Cranberry Salad; for deserts, they had Chocolate Cake, Chocolate Pie, and Chocolate Cookies (I love chocolate.) When they were finished eating they all gathered in the living room to open presents. Harry gave Ron season tickets to Chudley Cannons; Hermione a gift card to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore; Draco season tickets to see his favorite quidditch team; Mr. Weasley a gift card to any muggle store he want to shop in; Mrs. Weasley a gift card to any craft store she wanted to shop in; The rest of them received gift cards to Honeydukes Sweetshop. Harry received his usual jumper from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and gift cards from everyone else(to be used for items for his new house in America.) By the time all of the gifts were opened and everyone said their thank yous it was time to go home. Severus had waited to give Harry his gift because it was very personal. With Harry it was the same. When they arrived at Harry's, chambers Harry asked. "Would you like to join me for a nightcap?" Severus nodded and said, "I would love to. Thank you for inviting me." They entered the chamber, and Harry quickly served the drinks.

"Harry this might be too soon, but I feel that I have to try. Don't say anything until I have finished ok." Severus said, and Harry nodded. Severus went on to say, "Harry, I was really stupid for not listening to you about the Dark Lord. I know I should ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. I do love you and I am very sorry that you walked away. I guess what I am trying to say is. Harry would you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to marry and bond with me?"

Harry looked at Severus with a shocked expression on his face. When the shock wore off. Harry said, "Severus, I have already forgiven you for that. I would love to marry and bond with you, but what about your job? I plan on leaving here as soon as school is over with. What would you do? Would you continue to teach? Would you be home every odd weekend and holidays? How would this work?"

"I would retire and continue to make potions. I really don't like teaching eventhough this is the best year I have had by far. I would live where ever you will live." Severus replied. Then he went on to say, "Harry, I love you, and I have loved you since we first got together. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please just think about it. You don't have to give me an answer right away."

"Alright I'll think about it, and I will let you know my answer in 30 days. I love you, too. Will you stay with me again tonight and hold me? I sleep better when you do, and I bet that you sleep better too." Harry asked.

"Of course I will." Severus replied. They moved to Harry's bedroom and stripped down to their boxers. They both climbed into the bed and cuddled up to each other. By the time their heads reached the pillows they were both asleep.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I just adopted and edited this story.

If you have any ideas you would like to share please feel free to share them. I am very open-minded about other's ideas. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match to light a non-scented candle because they are the best to roast marshmellows over. No one is perfect so please be nice. Constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not the right thing to do. Please enjoy and review.

Rena


	5. Chapter 5

I have edited, changed, and added some stuff to chapter 1

I have edited, changed, and added some stuff to chapter 1. I hope that you enjoy it.

Serena


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it is taking so long to update

Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have started back to school, and I'm taking 3 classes. While 3 classes don't sound so bad, I can tell you that 2 of them aren't that bad. It is my main class that I actually have to go to class for: Anatomy and Physiology. I'm also taking a business English and a Health Information Management class. The last 2 are online, so I can work on them when I want to. I'm almost done with A Charmed MisConception, I'm part way through Katie's Choice, Bound and Broken, A Forgotten Moment, and Surprise for a Future Potion's Master. I'm half through revising Chapter 2 of Getting His Life Back. I hope to give you something by Friday at the earliest and Monday the latest.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
